


Communing with Demons

by Tarlan



Category: Darklight (2004)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prefect wants Will to take Anders Raeborne under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communing with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest Fest09 and mmom 2011 Day 27

When the Prefect had called him to a meeting, Will had not known what to expect because all hell had broken loose following Chapel's manipulation of the Darklight. The Red Plague had killed hundreds before it could be neutralized with the chemicals taken from the brain of the Demonicos, but others had mutated, becoming lesser demons. Some retained human form while others had transformed into demons, but a third group were like Lilith and Anders Raeborne, able to transition between demonicos and human at will.

Will still didn't understand why Lilith had spared the demonicos at the last second. Instead of decapitating the demonicos with a manhole cover infused with darklight, she had deliberately missed and while it--Raeborne--was momentarily distracted, she had stabbed him with Talos wood, causing him an immediate return to human form.

Now, the creature lay gagged and bound in the laboratory while scientists studied its biology, and when they had finished that day's studies, they forced it back to human form so Raeborne could eat and sleep. He almost felt sorry for the man-demon. It--Raeborne still needed Lilith's darklight to survive but at least they had figured out a way of injecting it without resorting to the brutal double-tap to the brain, one in each hemisphere. Raeborne had to be grateful for that at least.

He knocked on the Prefect's door and heard the command to enter.

"Prefect? You asked for me."

"Ah yes, William. Please." The Prefect waved towards a seat. "Sit."

Will listened in disbelief as the Prefect outlined his plans for both Lilith and the demonicos. Both would be useful in the upcoming battle with the demons let loose upon the world, if they could bring Raeborne back across to the side of Man. It had seemed a harsh enough duty when he was asked to mentor Lilith, knowing that she had murdered his son all those years earlier, but now the Prefect wanted him to take Anders Raeborne under his wing too.

Under his wing?

That was a poor phrase under the circumstances for it was not him who possessed the wings; bat-like wings of flesh stretched over extended bone and cartilage. He recalled the downdraft from those wings as the demonicos attacked all those weeks earlier, recalled the feel of the creature's clawed hand around his throat, forcing words into his mind that exited out of his mouth. Unlike Lilith, the demonicos had no vocal chords, communicating with Lilith through him. Remembering the feel of those claws around his throat still made his skin crawl, but not in a way that anyone would consider natural. His reaction still shocked him, and he knew Raeborne--the demonicos--had felt the backlash of a powerful surge of adrenaline and lust that had rippled through Will as he was held in that tight grip. He had been hard instantly, achingly hard, and later that night when the world was as safe as it was going to get while other demons now roamed the streets, Will had stripped down and focused on that amazing feeling once more.

He had been hard with a single thought, his hand gripping tightly yet moving smoothly, eased by the hand cream he had used as a lubricant moments earlier. It had taken only a few strokes before he was coming so hard that he almost blacked out in pleasure, and every night since had been the same unless work kept him preoccupied.

And now the Prefect wanted him to work with Raeborne in both human and demonicos form. Even the thought of it had dried his mouth and sent an ache of desire through him that he would be hard-pressed to conceal once this interview was over and he needed to stand up and leave.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"He asks for you...often." The Prefect steepled his fingers. "I believe he has made a connection to you, and we may be able to use this to control him, to bring him to our side."

"A connection?"

"As with all things that are created by evil, there is an element of darkness, and light. In this case, a sexual element...BUT!" The Prefect raised his hand, "I am not asking you to feed those sexual desires through physical touch."

"Then...What are you asking?"

"Your presence alone will be enough, though we have yet to determine what makes Raeborne, in human form, overcome all inhibition to touch himself, and cry out for you each evening as he finds release."

Will felt momentarily unwell as a new thought caught at him. "Is this every evening?"

The Prefect frowned. "No. There are times when he is agitated but not sexually aroused."

The information came up on the screen and Will kept his expression neutral when he realized that every time coincided with his own desires. For a moment he was tempted to say nothing but festering secrets--such as the ones Chapel had held--had already caused so much damage to this world. Clearing his throat, he looked the Prefect directly in the face.

"I'm...to blame for this."

Instead of confusion or denial, the Prefect smiled gently. "Yes. Somehow, you were bonded to the demonicos when it communicated through you."

"Then it did this to me."

The smile became sad. "No. You did this to him, which is why we can use it to control him."

****

Hours later, Will stood behind the glass and stared into the small, secure room created for Raeborne to use while in human form. He watched as the man paced the small room before sinking onto the single-sized bed. He looked better than Will recalled, with all the bruises and cuts healed--but the low throb of desire arcing between them agitated both of them. He watched as Raeborne shoved both hands through his hair, exhaling deeply as he dropped his head back. Nipples had tightened, tenting the soft cotton of his t-shirt as he arched backwards, driving another spike of desire through Will as he wondered what it would be like to touch and taste Raeborne rather than just imagine it.

You're close. I can feel you.

The words trickled through his mind, igniting other pathways and blazing his senses into full need and desire. The Prefect had offered him full privacy--if he wanted it--and Will could feel the call to his blood. Taking a deep ragged breath, he opened the door between the two rooms and stepped inside. Raeborne stood immediately and Will could see the fine tremors of need that matched his own. He stepped close and reached out, and the touch of skin on skin was electrifying.

When he next came to his senses, he was sprawled across the single bed with Raeborne asleep and sated, half on top of him. He could feel the warmth of Raeborne's breath against the side of his throat, and could feel the pleasant hum of loose limbs from good sex. In sleep. Raeborne--Anders--looked far younger, with the lines of stress and misery smoothed from his skin. He looked at peace, and when Will looked inside himself, he felt the same peace too for the first time in many years.

He still wasn't certain what to make of this bond between them, but maybe it was time to simply let it play out and see what the future held for both of them.

END


End file.
